The Blue Mile
by CyanGhoulSlinkyMinky
Summary: "I'm normal... I am normal..." "Keep telling yourself that kid, it wont help you." A girl with a gift has been taken, and when she refuses to show all, the men in black take her favorite youtubers. What will happen when after choice upon choice fall upon her? Ft. PewDiePie, CutiePieMarzia, TheRPGMinx, Krismpro and others. M for death, swearing and violence. First fanfiction so R&R?
1. When they came - Pewdiepie and Marzia

Chapter 1

_**A/N: Hi guys, this is my first ever fanfiction and I have had this idea rattling around my head for ages! So anyways since its my first, can you please give me as much feedback, because I honestly have no idea what i'm doing. So... R&R? Please? So I know that people have seen this? Anyways, on with it...**_

"Ok, lets do this." Minx said. "SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Krism's voice come through her headphones. "But bebe, it's my intro..." Minx replied, her voice going all sweet. "I don't fucking care! Its annoying as fuck!" Krism replied. Several laugh's sounded in the background. Pewdiepie, Cry and Dlive were pissing themselves with laughter as the couple argued.  
After several hours of playing a tired Pewds said," Ok guys, it's fucking midnight and I am about to pass out." "Alright bro, text me tomorrow?" Cry said. "Sure bro, bye guys!" Pewdiepie turned off his monitor and realized the room was empty and engulfed in darkness. "Marzia?" He called out. He got up and guided himself out of the room," Babe?" He called out again. He walked into his bedroom and found his girlfriend in bed, with Edgar and Maya. He took of his top and put on his pajama pants and collapsed into bed, falling asleep before he even hit the pillow.

He was awoken by somebody shaking him, he opened his eyes to find Marzia sitting upright with a panicked expression," Felix, there's someone downstairs. I heard something break." He sat up and rubbed his eyes. He could hear someone downstairs. He could hear more than one person. There was mumbling and then there was footsteps, coming closer to the room. "Get under the bed now!" He whisper shouted. She obligingly did so, and watched as he went behind the door. He grabbed a photo frame, one with a picture of himself and Marzia inside. The handle turned downwards, and he raised his hand. It swung open and he swung the photo frame as hard as he could, but to no avail. The man caught it in his hand. Pewdiepie took a second to study the man before him. About 6'8, butch, bald and in a black suit, with black sunglasses with an ear piece. "Who the fuck are you!" Pewdiepie screamed at the man, who flipped him onto the floor and placed his black boot upon his chest, trapping him. "What matters is who you are sir, Felix Kjellburg." He replied. Two other almost identical men came up behind him. "H-How did you know who I am?" Pewds stammered. "What do you want!" He screamed at them. The man picked him up by his neck. The other two started tearing apart the room, and one flipped the bed and found a cowering and crying Marzia," What should we do with her?" One of them said while smirking at her. "Don't fucking tough her or I'll rip your heads off your shoulder's you bastards!" Pewdie shouted. The man holding him said to the men," The boss will have his fun with her, jab her and throw her in the van." One of the men got a syringe out of his jacket and jabbed it into Marzia's neck. As soon as it broke her skin she crumpled," Felix..." Weakly falling from her lips. Pewdie kept struggling as one flipped Marzia over his shoulder and the other picked up Edgar and Maya, who had bed under the bed with Marzia, in an arm each. The hold on Pewd's neck got tighter," You are going to be the player for this game Mr Kjellburg." The man said, jabbing an identical syringe into Pewdie's neck. Everything went black as the man in the suit picked him up effortlessly.

_**So... R&R? Imma update as soon as possible because this is gonna torture me for so long... Also sorry it's short, next one will be longer I promise! Until then, bye bye guys!**_


	2. Nerdgasm's - Meeting Pewdiepie

**Hey guys I am back and I would like to thank all 18 of you who viewed my story and I would like to thank DragonWing even more for reviewing. Just quickly I would like to say that I honestly almost gave up on this. I had the idea but no internet! I live in an area where my internet is absolutely terrable. (Thanks a lot England) So the updates will be a it messed but I shall try my hardest for y'all! On with the story, where the fuck is Pewdiepie?**

* * *

(_About 2 days before Felix and Marzia were taken)_

"Ok brofist bro's." Pewdiepie's fist covered the entire screen as the video ended. The girl sitting in front of the laptop placed her fist upon her screen, as if actually fist bumping the Swedish man. She noticed the time on her screen and cursed to herself," Almost fucking missed the beginning." She logged into twitch just in time for KrismPro's stream to start. She laughed and typed comments at appropriate times. To any one else this would look like a normal girl but she wasn't, because she had abilities so rare, only 3 other people in the world are known to even have one of them.

The stream inevitably reached its end, and so did her battery life. She closed the laptop's lid and turned off the lamp next to her, trying to get comfortable on the cold floor of the abandoned house she was in. Suddenly, she heard footsteps, and then voices, rough and loud. They were here, and it was only a matter of time before they came upstairs and found her. She grabbed her worn rucksack and shoved her laptop inside, then the lamp and the blanket she was under. She threw it onto her back and made for the window. She grunted trying to open it," Come on you bastard!" She whisper shouted at it. They heard her, the steps coming closer to the room she was in. She felt it move, and shoved it up, it only went 30cm up but that was all she needed. She chucked her bag outside, then the door opened, revealing a man, tall and in a suit. She still tried to escape, only getting half through the window before he grabbed her by her jumper hood. He yanked it, choking her, and took her breathing as an opportunity to throw her against the wall. She sat up at looked at the man, steadying herself as she tried to stand," Hurting a poor innocent little girl, what would your mother think?" She said. "There was no point trying to run, we would of got you, you just made things harder on yourself." He started walking towards her. "Oh come on, like you have any evidence at all to take me? This is kidnapping, and your boss knows it." "Its only a kidnapping when the people taken are human." He took a syringe out of his pocket. "And what makes you think I'm not?" She was just trying to buy time. He stood twirling it his fingers," Because we know what you can do, what your capable of." He jabbed it into her temple. "I can't do anything, I'm just a normal girl..." She said, drifting in to unconsciousness.

(_The day after Pewdiepie was taken)_

"Are you sure you aren't going to be good and show all?" A voice came through a speaker. The girl who was sitting against a wall, looked up at nothing in particular," I don't know what you're talking about." "Have it your way then, we just brought a little something to encourage you, then it's your last chance." Before she could answer, one of the 4 doors in the very large, steel encased room opened. Two men in suits walked in, dragging something. It was a body. "I'll give you some thinking time." The speaker said, and with that the two men left the room, shutting the steel doors behind them. She inspected the body, she lifted up a flap of golden hair that covered his face. She backed away as she realized who it was," Jesus fucking Christ... It's Pewdiepie!" She flipped him over, so he was laying on his back. He wasn't bloodied up or anything, but he had a mark in his neck and a choke bruise. She shook him to see if it would wake him up.

_Pewdiepie's POV_

There was a voice. An English voice. "Minx?" I said uncertainly. I felt woozy and I opened my eyes. There was a girl, shaking me, saying Pewdiepie over and over. I suddenly remembered what happened and I sat up, making my head spin. "MARZIA!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. "I have to find her, I have to find those guys, I have to... I have to save her!" I burbled unwillingly. My thoughts were just coming out of my mouth. "Mate, just take a breath and let your eyes adjust, you've been unconscious for a few hours." The girl said to me. I took a breath and looked around me. The wall was some sort of stone brick, and the room was big like a large bedroom. The floor was concrete, making everything even colder. Then I looked at the girl. She was crouched in front of me, looking in my eyes, but she wasn't quite... There, like she was deep in thought.

She was dark skinned, with dark brown hair and, strangely, unnaturally blue eyes. She had on a black hoodie with a blue skull on it and black converse trainers. I realized I was wearing a Mangaminx t-shirt and a pair of black pajama pants. "What... Happened?" I said aloud. The girl sat down in front of me. She was acting weird, all nervous and twitchy. Her hand reached out towards me. "Err, what are you doing?" I asked her, shuffling back a little. "Trying to make sure you're real and not a hologram." She answered. "Well, I'm not, as you can see." She was still acting weird, but then she blinked once," I'm so sorry, I'm just... Using all of my strength to not nerdgasm to holy hell right now." I laughed a little, and so did she. "Well, we can talk about how much you love me after you tell me what the fuck is going on." I said seriously. "Oh right, sorry. Well for you I don't know, but for me, they want me because of my supposed magic powers." "Magic powers?" "Just watch." She looked around the room, then she touched my neck, where the guy choked me. "What are you doing?" "Shut up!" Her eyes went slightly lighter, and the pain went away. I noticed a massive choke bruise on her neck. "Dude, your neck." I pointed out to her. She took her hand away from my neck and I watched as the bruise faded just as quickly as it appeared.

"Those supposed magic powers." She said " But you can't say anything, or they will kill me. Its safer for me to say that I'm normal." "Why? Why would they kill you?" This was... Intense. "Because, for as long as I remember these guys have followed me because... My power can heal the sick, sometimes even the dead." "Like the dude in the green mile?" "Yeah, but I prefer to think myself as Paul the alien, because it reflects back on me." "Him too." I replied.

I heard a crackling, then a voice came through a speaker somewhere," Have you thought about it yet." She stared at the top of one of the walls," I still have no idea what you're talking about." She said, cool as a cucumber. "Fine then" I heard a button being pressed. I felt an shock pass through me so powerful I fell to my knees. It was happening to her too. The speaker came on again," Welcome to Gamers Heaven and Hell, where you experience a video game in real life. Just give us a few minutes to sort out the complications." The speaker went off. "What the fuck..." She muttered to herself. "So, you got a name?" I asked her. "Well, I'm not allowed to say that, but I was a part of the Cyan Ghost slash Ghoul project." She said factually, while staring at a door in front of us. "So, Cyan Ghoul?" "That's to complicated, just call my Cy?" "Ok then, you know who I am already so... Call me whatever." "Sure." She replied.

* * *

**So, what do you think? Imma need some suggestions for her real name though, so please feel free to suggest one when you leave a review. Please? Until next time, goodbye my friends! Also shout out for the first reviewer!**


End file.
